My Guardian Angel
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Jack's never really believed in angels. He's got a great job with Torchwood, dating an amazing Welshman and everything seems to be going great in his life. But when an accident causes him to question everything he believes, will he be able to change his opinion? Two-shot!


**Hello everybody. Here's a little two shot for my best friend and beta ****_The Crazy Breadstick._**** This is an idea I've had since May this year and am finally getting around to writing it. So it's a late birthday slash Christmas present to her for always being there for me when I need her. **

**Note! This is a Torchwood story, but the only difference being that Jack's mortal. This means that he can die. I'm just saying it now so it'll all make sense once you read. Also, unlike many of my other Torchwood stories, this is NOT a Gwen bashing story. This is going to focus more on Jack and Ianto. So… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to RTD, even if he killed off my fav. characters and kept Gwen alive. But, whatever. **

- TW –

It was a cold December night, a light snow just starting to fall from the sky as two men exited a tiny Italian place by the bay in Cardiff. Jack Harkness was wrapped up warmly in his signature RAF coat, a blue scarf (a gift from the lovely Toshiko) wrapped around his neck. Next to him, Ianto Jones was wearing a black pea coat, a red scarf around his neck. The two weren't holding hands; after all, the Welshman wasn't big on public displays of affection. Jack honestly wouldn't mind just reaching out and grabbing the man's hand, but he wasn't going to make his lover uncomfortable. There would be plenty of opportunity to show how he feels once he gets back to their flat. The restaurant was close enough that they had decided to walk and enjoy the weather instead of driving.

Ianto had gone off on another ramble about the latest in this new science fantasy show that Jack never bothered to really watch. He does plan on watching it though! Especially since it'll give him a chance to spend more time with the man that he loved… Even if they never said those three words to each other yet, despite the fact that they're living together and have been dating for a year and a half now. There never really has been a good time to say it, even though that was just Jack trying to fool himself. He was scared of opening himself up like that. He's seen the worst of the world and he's terrified of losing Ianto so soon. Admitting that he loved him was only going to make the pain of loss worse when it comes.

Jack hadn't realized that he just kind of faded out completely, instead of just half way listening like he normally does, and was just watching the way Ianto's mouth moved when he talked, the way his eyes sparkled, and the red flush on his face from the cold in the air. He was truly breathtaking and Jack couldn't be happier to be with this man.

"What?" Ianto asked both of them coming to a stop at a cross walk. There wasn't anyone else around, but he had to admit he wanted to know the reason behind the stare. "Do I have something on my face?" he asked, raising a hand self-consciously.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. He grabbed the Welshman's hands, taking a step closer to the man. "No. Of course you don't. I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight." He was pleased when a dark red swept across the man's face.

Ianto shook his head, taking a step back. "Of course you were. I look like a frozen man who would love to get back to his flat to warm up." He said, gently pulling his hands away, only to have them snatched back up again.

Jack took a step closer, a semi-serious look crossing his face. "I'm serious Ianto. Why can't you see how beautiful you are? If I had actually believed in them, I would say you were an angel." He took another step closer, wanting to make his point.

Ianto huffed out a laugh, obviously dismissing the compliment. Instead he raised an eyebrow lightly. "You don't believe in angels?" he asked, surprised.

He shook his head. "Not really, no. I don't believe that there's anything after death, just a darkness that's just there." He said, shrugging. "No afterlife, no heaven, and no angels."

He frowned. "That's a little depressing. I like to think that there are loved ones looking out for us. It helps when things get hard."

Jack sighed before taking a step forward. "Believe what you want Ianto Jones. But you, good sir, are avoiding what I'm telling you. You. Are. Beautiful." To make his point, he leaned in for a kiss only to be met with a face full of snow. He jerked back in shock, staring at Ianto with wide eyes. When did the man get a snow ball? That sneaky little ninja. "Oh. Okay. So that's how it's going to be?" he asked, squatting down to gather his own ball of snow. "Two can play it that way, Mister Jones." He said, smirking as he stood.

Upon thus commenced their battle of snowballs on that deserted corner in the middle of the night, just them and their laughter. Jack was sure he was winning, gathering more snow as he watched Ianto cross the street to the untouched other side. Everything had been rather peaceful until a sudden screeching filled the air as a car sped and skidded around the corner, slamming into Ianto, flipping him over the car and tumbling on the street. Not once did the car stop, but Jack didn't even notice. His heart had jumped to his throat and he ran forward, pulling out his phone and calling for an ambulance.

The next few hours were a whirlwind of activity of rushing to the hospital, watching Ianto get whisked away into an operating room and being sent to the waiting room on more than one occasion. He wasn't sure how they knew, but Owen and Tosh arrived about an hour after he did and she took a seat while Owen went to see what he could find out, seeing as how he was the one with the medical experience. Gwen and Rhys showed up not long after and they all sat quietly, Owen muttering to himself when the doctor's wouldn't tell him anything.

It was hours later before a doctor came in to tell them the news. He was a bit skeptic since none of them were technically family, but Jack was listed as the medical proxy and Owen was his primary physician, so he had no reason not to. "It was very touch and go on more than one occasion during the surgery." He said, ignoring the near silent gasps from the two girls. "We've done everything we could and he's being moved to recovery as we speak. Unfortunately, Mister Jones has slipped into a coma. Hopefully being unconscious like that will most likely aid in his recovery, so there shouldn't be any problems. You may visit with him when he's been moved to his own room."

The doctor turned to leave, but was stopped by Jack's hand on his arm. "I want to see him now. Don't you even dare think about telling me I can't." Before any protest could be made, the man was off down the hall towards recovery, his coat flowing out behind him. The doctor sighed, glad none of the others followed except for that doctor of theirs. He didn't think he would stay long though, so he went back to work.

Jack got a chair from a helpful nurse while Owen did his own examination of Ianto. Once the doctor agreed with the original assessment, he left only with the promise to be called if something happens. Jack settled down next to the bed, taking hold of one of his beloved Welshman's hands, holding it tightly. He felt his eyes tear up, but he pushed it back. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't. He knew the man was going to get better, so there was no point for it.

Jack tried to stay awake for as long as he could, but the stress of the day finally caught up with him and he eventually fell asleep. He was only out for about an hour before jerking away to the sound of all the monitors hooked to Ianto going crazy. A doctor rushed in, followed by a few nurses, one of which shoved him out of the way.

The curtain was pulled, blocking his view, but it didn't matter. He could hear everything that was going on. All he could do was hope that Ianto would be okay, even though his whole body had gone cold with fear. No. It can't happen like this. He hasn't had enough time with the man. He had so much he still wanted to do, the two of them together! The first being to tell him how he felt. He swore to himself he would.

His racing thoughts froze and his legs gave out under him and he collapsed to his knees when he heard the one sound he never wanted to hear for someone he loved. The sounds of the heart monitor flat lining.

- TW –

**There you are, part one. The second part will be up sometime in the next couple of days. Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know! I would really love to hear what you thought, even if it was constructive criticism. After all, that's what helps make writers better. Even if it's to say whether you think he survives or not. Let me know!**

**In the meantime, if you all want, check out some of my other stories. I would love to hear what you think about them.**

**So… One my final note, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday, whatever it is you celebrate and have a great New Year. :D**


End file.
